In a wireless network the wireless medium is shared among several devices. With cheap devices only a single radio is available. Further, in dense populated areas, only a single frequency channel may be available. A wireless mesh network may help to extend the range of a wireless network and provide seamless coverage. In case of a single frequency channel, stations and entities of the wireless mesh network share the same channel of the wireless medium. However, the wireless mesh network carries the aggregated traffic of all stations. This may result in a poor performance or a reduced reliability of a network.